Perfection
by Warl0ck
Summary: The Liars go on their first quadruple date. Everything's romance for the girls! Each Liar gets a little sexual with their dates... Spoby smut! Spencer\Toby, Aria\Ezra, Hanna\Caleb, and Emily\Paige
1. A Reservation For Eight

"Come on let's go Spencer!" Hanna urged  
"Okay I'm coming... _God._" Spencer snapped as she walked outside.  
"Finally," Aria shook her head. "Spence, what took you so long?"  
"Holy shit..." Emily took a breath. "Oh, now I see why."

Spencer chuckled, "Yeah, I decided to try something new."  
"Awh... Is this for Toby?" Aria asked with a smile.  
"Ye-es," Spencer nervously said.  
"Well, it's our first quadruple date, so I guess it's fair to say you wanna be impressing," Emily smiled.  
"That's a hot dress!" Hanna exclaimed. "Oh god, those _heels_... Where's you get them-"  
"Okay, okay," Aria cut her off as she rolled her eyes. "Hanna, you can have your fashion chat later."  
"Fine," Hanna groaned.  
"Thank you. Now let's go," Aria said.

The girls got in the car and Aria drove them to the restaurant that they were meeting their boyfriends at. They really were excited to have all the guys they loved meet at once.

Spencer's blue dress was shining as she sat on the bench while Aria reserved a table.  
"One table for eight please," Aria said.  
"Okay," the lady at the counter nodded. "Uh, about a ten minute waiting time."  
"Alright," Aria said.  
"What name should I call when your table is ready?" she asked.  
"Aria," Aria responded. "Aria Montgomery."  
"Alright, you can have a seat in our waiting area till then," the woman smiled.

Aria sat next to Spencer.  
"Ten minute waiting time," she informed Spencer.  
"Well that gives us enough time to wait for the guys," Spencer said.

Just then, Spencer's hot brown-haired boyfriend walked in the restaurant. He was wearing a silky black tuxedo, and he held a rose in his hand. He walked towards Spencer and smiled at her.

"Hey Spence," Toby smiled.  
"Toby," she smiled back.  
"This is for you," Toby handed her the rose. "I love you, Spence."  
Spencer set the rose down next to her and smiled.  
"I love you, too," she whispered.  
Toby kissed her cheek.

"Awh, that's adorable!" Emily exclaimed.  
"Toby, you're such a romantic," Hanna commented.  
Toby chuckled and took Spencer's hand.  
Spencer got up from the bench, still holding his hand.  
"Uh... I'm going to be right back," Spencer said.  
"Alright," Toby said.

"No," Spencer said. "Come with me."  
Aria, Hanna, and Emily glanced at each other.  
Where were the lovers going?

Toby and Spencer went off behind the wall.  
"Spence?" Toby was confused.  
"I wanted to be alone with you," she told him.  
"Ohh," Toby smiled. "Good. We could use this time."  
"_Exactly_," Spencer smiled back.

Toby began kissing on her neck. The kisses turned into sucking on her neck. They made-out a couple of times before Toby put his hands on her waist.

"I forgot to tell you... You look _really _hot tonight," Toby complimented. "You look amazing."  
"Thank you," Spencer smiled. "I love your look, too."  
Toby chuckled and kissed her neck again.

He turned Spencer around and put his hands down the back of her dress, touching her soft back. She closed her eyes and let out a few moans as Toby pleasured her by massaging her back a little. He wanted to unclasp her bra, but he knew they were in public.

Spencer heard a noise so she turned around.  
"Spencer?" Aria was in shock. "Uhmm... The table's ready..."

Spencer and Toby were totally embarrassed. He removed his hands from her blue dress. Instead he took her hand and walked back to the table with the rest of them.


	2. Order Up

"That was embarrassing," Spencer whispered to Toby.  
"I know," Toby sighed. "I hope she doesn't bring it up."  
"Oh she will," Spencer chuckled quietly. "Only to tease me, though."  
"You're right, she's that kind of girl," Toby smiled.

"What are you two whispering about?" Hanna asked.  
"Nothing," Spencer and Toby said in unison.  
"Uh-huh," Hanna said in disbelief.

"I bet they're whispering about how I caught them having pre-sex outside," Aria laughed.  
"I thought it was Spencer's idea to wait," Emily smiled.  
"Stop it!" Spencer's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Whatever," Hanna grinned. "Where are the rest of our dates? It's no fair that only Spencer gets to hang out with her boyfriend!"  
"You sound like a teenager and a toddler combined," Aria joked.  
Emily and Spencer laughed.

"Ezra!" Aria exclaimed.

The curly haired ex-Rosewood High teacher walked into the restaurant.  
"Aria, I'm sorry I'm late," Ezra said. "I got caught in a little traffic."  
"That's alright," Aria smiled. "I'm just glad you could make it."  
Ezra pecked her on the lips as he settled in.

"Is the rest of your party here yet?" the waitress asked as she approached them.  
"Almost, we're waiting for two more people," Emily answered.  
"Actually, we'll just take our table now," Spencer said.

"Alright, follow me," the waitress smiled.

They took their seats at the table as the waitress set down the menus.

"You guys go ahead and look through the menus," she said. "I'll be back soon."  
"Okay, thank you," Spencer thanked.

Soon enough, Caleb and Paige showed up.

"Caleb!" Hanna exclaimed happily.  
A confused Caleb turned around. He was happy to see Hanna. His confusion turned to a bright smile.  
"Hey," he smiled and took a seat.  
"Sup Caleb," Toby gave his friend a smile.  
"Ohh, hey Toby," Caleb said.

Caleb pecked Hanna's cheek when he sat down.  
"So Em," Hanna started, "you have any idea when Paige is gonna get here?"  
"No," Emily sighed. "It's not like her to be late, though."  
"Well, have you tried giving her a call or leaving her a text?" Hanna asked.  
Emily shook her head.  
"Well try that!" Hanna cried.

Soon enough, Paige showed up. She took a seat by Emily.  
"Hey Em," Paige gave her an adorably innocent smile.  
"Paige," Emily happily smiled at her date. "I didn't think you'd make it."  
"Well I wanted to make a quick stop to get you something," Paige smiled.  
"Awh, Paige... You didn't have to..." Emily fluttered her eyes.  
"Oh, but I _wanted _to," Paige chuckled.

Paige handed Emily a box with heart-shaped earrings. The whole table admired Paige's generosity. Emily was amazed at what her girlfriend had got her.

"Oh my gosh, Paige!" Emily squealed. "These are _beautiful_!"  
"They symbolize my love for you," Paige explained. "That's because I love you, Emily."  
"I love you so much," Emily kissed her cheek. "I'm so sorry, I would've got you something if I'd known..."  
"No, no," Paige laughed. "I wasn't expecting anything. I just wanted to let you know that I love you."

Aria, Hanna, and Spencer smiled. Those two were such an adorable couple!

"Paige, you're so sweet to her," Aria complimented. "You're always taking such good care of our Em."  
Paige smiled, "I do it because I love that girl."  
"She loves you, too," Spencer smiled.

"Damn," Toby whispered. "She makes my rose look like crap..."  
Spencer quietly laughed and pecked Toby's cheek.  
"I don't want any expensive earrings," she told him. "That rose means everything to me. _You_ mean everything to me."  
"You're amazing," Toby smiled.

The waitress returned to take their orders. They gave the orders they wanted. She brought back the plates of food that they wanted.

"Can we be a cheesy TV-couple?" Toby asked with a big grin on his face.  
"What do you mean?" Spencer was confused.  
Toby chuckled. He wrapped a piece of spaghetti around his fork, and Spencer got the idea. They each took one end of the stringy pasta and came closer to each other. They couldn't stop smiling at each other, and the table was laughing.

"This is so weird," Spencer laughed.

Instead of letting go when they reached the center, they split it and kissed.

"Stop it!" Aria cried. "The spaghetti thing was cute, but I've already seen enough of you making out."  
"Ooh, what were you guys doing there?" Caleb grinned.  
"Caleb!" Hanna rolled her eyes. "You little-"  
"Oh, _relax_," Caleb smiled again. "It's just a joke."


End file.
